


Change of Command

by BlackHunter666



Series: The Many Adventures of the 796th Star Corps [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 796th existed long before Commander Hunter took control and was faced with a mangled, broken ruin of a Corps to build up into a battle ready team. Here you can meet the original Commander for the 769th, the cruel and manipulative Commander Demolish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Command

Shaking with anger as he watched Commander Demolish unleash his anger against Fekete Squadron again, Captain Storm growled low in his throat and tried to come up with an answer for their problems. Demolish was poisonous to the Corps, tearing apart the ranks and turning brother against brother. There was already a deadly rivalry among the pilots and the disharmony was rapidly spreading into the infantry.

Sword kept telling him to ignore it and trust the General but Storm couldn't just walk away from this. The 796th used to have such a great reputation but then Demolish arrived and everything went to Haran. Now their once proud Star Corps was a tangle mess or dispute and ugly brawls when tempers flew. It was a total disaster and no one seemed to know how to fix the mess.

Well, Storm had an idea but it was treason to even consider it. What he was thinking was grounds for an instant trip to Kamino and a death by lethal injection. But he was willing to risk it. He couldn't leave Demolish to tear down the great legacy left by the 796th. So many planets had been liberated by their efforts, now that legend was in grave danger and Storm was the only one who dared to rise up.

Taking the chance, knowing the risk was huge and embracing it fully, Storm followed Demolish from the hanger and jogged up to slip into place one step behind and to the left of his Commander. There was only one man Demolish would allow to walk beside him was General Fisto. Anyone else tried it and they wound up with a demerit for disrespect and a black eye for their troubles.

Breathing calmly, Storm reached into one of his belt pouches and lifted out his solution. He just hoped that Sword could forgive him for this. No one else had the courage to do this; no one else could get this close to Demolish without risking more than they were willing to pay. Rumours had whipped around that Demolish used more than his fists and feet to subdue any who stood against him. Storm hadn't wanted to believe it but when the proof had been put in front of him, Storm could no longer ignore the fact that the brother he was meant to trust in battle was a rapist and an abuser.

Checking that the corridor was empty, Storm grabbed Demolish by the shoulder and spun him around. He wouldn't have a better chance at this; it was now or never if Storm wanted the 796th to survive.  
'This is for the 796th. Your reign of hatred ends today.' Storm growled, hand clamping down on the trigger in his hands.

With a flash and a roaring boom, the explosives hidden under Storm's armour detonated, wrapping the two officers up in smoke and fire. Within seconds, the onboard fire suppression system kicked in and doused the crackling fire but the damage had already been done. Armour melted to the floor, two twisted forms lay side by side, a final sacrifice to protect the 796th from a horrible fate.

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

Clutching at the half melted vambrace General Fisto had presented to him, Sword dropped back onto his bunk and looked at the scorched and twisted armour. He had felt the explosion but he'd never expected that Storm would do anything so drastic.  
'What happens now, Sir?' he asked, hugging the armour to his chest.  
'We clean up the mess and move on. I know that sounds heartless but there's nothing else we can do. We'll hold a memorial for Demolish and Storm to help the healing…' General Fisto sighed, reaching out to rest one hand on Storm's shoulder.  
'No, not Demolish. He was a terrible officer, he's the reason the 796th is in tatters now. Storm did this to protect us from him. That monster was so good at hiding, he had you fooled but Storm would never let it go. Storm died for the legacy of the 796th, taking down the worst officer in the GAR.' Sword interrupted, caressing the armour left behind.  
'Very well, a memorial for Storm alone.' Fisto nodded, letting his hand fall. 'Take some time, Captain. The fight will still be here when you are ready.'  
'Thank you Sir.' Sword nodded, sagging back on his bunk and cradling the destroyed armour close.


End file.
